User blog:M88youngling/Some planned revising and musing
So, this wiki has been a bit of a jumbled mess. It has gotten a little more organized since templates were introduced and a few categories were implemented. However, there is a lot of problems so far. Let's identify them, *Lack of enough cohesive categories to browse through. People looking at the wiki may never even know a certain page exists when browsing through categories. *Lack of citations and primary evidence pages. *Lack of some basic information on core elements such as what info chips are and how levels work. Some people coming through here don't really know what LBP is and how it works. *Lack of markers to indicate conjecture and incomplete information. *Lack of pages on certain people *Lack of pictures on certain pages. A few of these can be knocked out in a sinch. I'll need to go through the pages we do have and categorize them, and then set up dedicated and easily accessible category pages. Probably a good starter list of categories would be ''people, clans, alliances, events, primary sources. ''That can be expanded later. Oh, speaking of primary sources... The wiki's lack of citations that lead to identified 'primary sources' is a problem. Where did the information come from? Was it conjecture? Was it provided by anecdotal 'evidence?' If so, who provided the testimony? Did the information come from a written source like a published level, an info chip, or a web page? What date was this evidence recovered and accessed? This is critical to determining the veracity of certain information. If I ask a clan leader 5 years after their clan died how many members they had and they told me they had 500 people, but there was no evidence, there is a problem. That doesn't mean they aren't correct, but some effort should be done to confirm this. If nothing can be found, we leave it to conjecture or use good judgement. I know that process is much more complicated than what I just explained, but I would like to see more pages that relate to these 'primary sources.' Some examples of primary sources are definitely things like info microchips (clan infochips, Polar's biography), recruitment and other clan levels, pictures posted on LBP, documents (the Novus Carta, original constitution, etc), or web pages (RSR's old web presence, LBPU website.) Chat logs are also a great example especially for recording what happened at certain Union summits and I will eventually be curating and introducing these to the site. Keep in mind though that IRC logs will have their IP addresses censored for privacy. There's plenty of old screenshots that might give hints as well if I or anyone else can dig them up. I imagine this will result in forged evidence somehow just to piss people off but again, best judgement. There are no markers to indicate that pages are missing information, have unreliable sources or have incomplete information. Introducing these will help readers understand the problem. There are lacking pages giving biographies about many people, including myself. There's also a lack of pictures still, even after I added a lot, so that's also on my list. If there's a primary source you would like to contribute, feel free to comment. Category:Blog posts